


Fragile

by Aleanbh, The Calling Comes to All (Aleanbh)



Series: Ellana Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/Aleanbh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/The%20Calling%20Comes%20to%20All
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen realizes just how fragile the Inquisitor truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

           The sound of Ellana's screams were once something Cullen only heard in his nightmares.  Confronted with the real thing, he realized his subconscious was being merciful.  Reality sent a chill up his spine, the naked agony in her shrieks filling him with rage.  He felt the elf's magic flow over him, a red  templar's blade inches from his face.

            Iron Bull was in front of him in seconds, cleaving the templar's head from his shoulders.  The qunari warrior wedged himself in the doorway, blocking the reinforcements that had arrived. 

            "Get them off us, Curly!" Varric bellowed.  Cullen watched the dwarf deftly vault away from his attackers.  "Bull's got you covered!"

            Blackwall ran to the rogue's aid while Cullen turned to find the Inquisitor backed into a corner.  Blood was dripping down one of her arms while she unsteadily wielded her staff in the other.  Her face twisted in pain and fury as she froze the templar in front of her solid.

            By the time he had made it to her side, the templar was roaring in rage as he broke free.  Putting himself between the abomination and his lover, Cullen's shield easily deflected the templar's sword.  When his opponent reared back for another over head strike, the commander lunged forward and the enchanted blade passed clean through the red lyrium armor.  The templar stared down at the wound in bewilderment before crumpling to the ground.

            Behind him, he heard Ellana cursing in elven before she glowered at him.  "Help the others, I'm fine!"

            Once the last red templar had fallen, Cullen rushed to the Inquisitor's side.  She was leaning against a wall, her wounded arm limp with a small pool of blood forming at her fingertips.  Ellana's usually sharp gaze was dull, but upon seeing the commander she managed a weary smile.

            "You make quite the sight on the battlefield, Commander," she said, her voice cracking upon his title.

            Kneeling down, he lifted her arm to inspect the laceration that cut across her shoulder.  "I enjoyed the light show you put on," he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady as he realized how deep the sword had gone.  "That is, when it wasn't about to singe my eyebrows off."

            Cullen's fingers were gentle as he tugged the sleeve of her robe to the side.  The templar's sword had managed to gouge into a good portion of her upper arm as well, despite the mage's barrier.

            "Not as bad as it feels, I hope?" Ellana said, taking note of his grimace.  "Bull, do you have a spare set of bandages?"

            "Sure do, Boss."  The qunari dug through his mount's saddlebags before tossing a pouch to Cullen.

            "I'm so sorry," Cullen whispered after a few silent moments while he started to wrap the wound.  He applied gentle pressure to slow the trickle of blood that seeped beneath the bandages.  "I looked away for  but a moment and--"

            "Hush, _emma lath_ ," Ellana said, her good arm shifting so she could press a finger to his lips.  "It was my own fault.  I was more concerned about a certain commander and one of them snuck up on us."  She laughed softly before wincing in pain.  "To my credit, Varric didn't see the blighter either."

            The pressure had managed to stop the worst of the bleeding, but the torn flesh that the bandages didn't quite cover still oozed steadily.  Ellana's eyes cleared and she glanced up at him.

            "I can take care of that," she murmured, reaching up to brush her fingers over the cuts.  Cullen felt her begin to pull from her mana, sensing the flame magic coursing through her veins.  "This won't smell great..."

            Ellana's nose wrinkled as the flames danced from her fingertips and sealed the wound.  The all too familiar smell of burnt human flesh permeated the air, turning the commander's stomach.  When it was done, Cullen wrapped her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

            While the others were busy looting the corpses, the elf allowed herself a moment to bury her face against her lover's neck.  Despite not having made a sound during the cauterization, she trembled fiercely and her fingers were fisted in Cullen's pauldrons. 

            Cullen, Andruil bless the _shem_ , pretended not to notice the hot tears that dripped onto his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble with my Inquisitor and a certain Commander. This will be a prequel to Cullen's breakdown while waiting for Lavellan to return from the final battle ;)


End file.
